Valhallen
Valhallen is the Asgardian God of Rock, and a proud member of the Justice Friends. Appearance Valhallen is a tall and muscular Norse god with long blonde hair that obscures his eyes and a gray sweat band around his head with wings that mimic the helmet of Thor. He wears a black, ripped, sleeveless shirt, plus black tights which are held up by a black belt with metal spikes. He also has knee-high golden boots. He carries around a pink, Flying V electric guitar that is the source of his superpowers. Biography Valhallen is the self-described 'Viking God of Rock' and a member of the superhero team the Justice Friends. Valhallen is actually the youngest son of Odin, the All-Father and the younger brother of the God of Thunder Thor and the God of Mischief Loki. Valhallen took a liking to music, preferring it over combat but like all Asgardians he learned how to fight. Born in the world known as Asgard, one of the Nine Worlds that are connected by Yggdrasil, the World Tree, Valhallen was trained to be a warrior but his taste in music made him different from a typical Asgardian. Nevertheless he was supported by his brother Thor and his father Odin and yet became distant with his foster brother Loki due to Loki believing that only him and Thor ever received praise from their father. In a bid to earn their father's love Loki sought to succeed at finishing Odin's work in destroying a great evil. He sought to wipe the source of the Grimm the Pit of Hate at its dark source. But instead nearly went mad and almost lost his immortal life. He survived but ended up gaining a dark taint that would fully corrupt him. The God of Mischief would grow more demented and twisted over time and his feelings for his family would grow into blind rage and hatred with a desire to see them suffer utterly. Eventually he became the Dark Demon God once the taint of Darkness took complete control and he sought to bring down Asgard by launching a coup using the Grimm and whatever dark power he could get his claws on. Asgard faced its darkest hour when the Grimm invaded but despite the heavy losses Asgard triumphed over Loki but at the price of Thor's life. Loki was captured but Odin could not bring himself to finish him having lost one son already, and hoping to one day cure Loki of the darkness that took hold of his soul. So he was imprisoned in what would become Orchid Bay. Valhallen decided to journey to Earth, to keep a close eye on Loki and Thor's hammer, Mjolnir and Loki's mask with him. Though Thor had died Valhallen had discovered that Mjolnir still carried his brother's powers and a piece of his life force, giving Valhallen the hope that one day if a worthy being was found then in a way Thor could be revived. Loki's Mask on the other hand was created by Loki himself to serve as a weapon against him if he was ever unleashed back into the world. To this day Mjolnir and Loki's mask remain in the vault of the Justice Friends HQ. Personality Valhallen is a mellow and calm being with a stereotypical Southern Californian accent and disposition who rarely, if ever, actually gets mad. The accent he uses clashes, however, with the bits of Shakespearean English in his speech. He loves music and well known singers. While his usually laid back demeanor makes him seem unintelligent, he in fact has the wisdom befitting a divine and tends to be one of the most level headed members of his team Abilities He learned how to harness the power of music and nature and created his own weapon and instrument: his Mighty Axe. However when creating his own weapon he accidentally channeled so much of his natural power into it that if he were to lose it he would be forced to become a mortal. However, while he does need to have his axe in order to remain an Asgardian, it is only after a prolonged period of time without it that he starts changing into a mortal. Valhallen is capable of many things with his guitar, creating powerful soundwaves to destroy enemies and even conjure lightning like his brother Thor. Weapon Mighty Axe Relationships Allies Lowemon - The Warrior of Darkness has kicked off an almost brotherly bond with Vahallen, as the two are rarely apart when the Viking god is in the Justice Friends HQ. They spar together on an almost daily basis. While Lowemon is also level-headed and calm like Vahallen, if the Digimon gets angered enough, the Viking can get him to see reason and calm down. Lowemon also enjoys hearing Vahallen play music on his Mighty Axe. Kazemon - The Warrior of Wind Vahallen sees as a little sister of sorts, and will often go out of his way to make sure she is safe. When she is upset, the Viking god will often tell stories of some of his antics with his teammates to make her smile again. Agunimon - Valhallen takes a liking to the hot-headed Digimon quite easily. Like Lowemon, Valhallen comes to be one of the few who can calm down the Warrior of Flame if he is mad or distressed. Vahallen also passes on some of his sage wisdom to Agunimon to help him overcome this tendency. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Justice Friends Members Category:Heroes